


Dating Advice

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Danny's dating advice.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Dating Advice

"Dat's da last time dat I will take any datin' advice from a pupule mainland haole." The big Hawaiian huffed as he placed the plate of chilli shrimps down in front of Chin.

The Five 0 detective traded confused looks with his cousin before he looked back at Kamekono and frowned, “What haole and what advice?" 

"Jersey!” Kamekono answered as he placed the second plate of shrimps in front of Kono, “Dat’s who, Bruddah!”

"Danny?" Chin’s frown deepened, uncertain of just what dating advice that Danny had given his Hawaiian friend that had clearly caused some problems with one of Kamekono's dates.

"Yeah," Kamekono sighed, shaking his head as he continued, "He told me if I didn't want ta be interrupted by phone calls when I had a girl at my place, den the easiest way to prevent it is to put da phone in da fridge. Dat way if anyone called, it would not kill da moment and I wouldn't be lying later when I said I didn't hear da phone ring…"

"Done the phone in the fridge thing myself a couple of times." Chin nodded as he realized where the story was going , ignoring the surprised look on his cousin’s face that morphed into disbelief at his 'admission'. Theatrically glancing around to ensure that nobody could overhear their conversation before he returned his attention back to Kamekono, Chin whispered, "It's always worked well for me, so what happened?"

Shaking his head slowly, Kono sighed, "Well Bruddah, I had a hot date with Kieleka last night and I didn't want any interruptions, so I put my phone in da freezer…"

"The freezer?" Kono's eyebrows rose high in surprise as she shot a glance at Chin who looked like he was going to choke on the laughter he was trying to hold in before she looked back at their large Hawaiian friend.

Kono nodded slowly as he turned and looked at her before he looked back at Chin, "Anyway Bruddah, it worked real well and we weren't interrupted. A little too well…I forgot to take it out until this morning when I was running late. Well, I remembered where I had put da phone and got it out of the freezer to make a phone call." He paused and sighed as he looked back at Kono, "I forgot just how cold dat it would be as I put it against my ear and…" He turned his head to reveal a painful red and swollen ear that was missing some skin.


End file.
